


One Month After

by ThexLuckyxDuck



Series: After Series [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexLuckyxDuck/pseuds/ThexLuckyxDuck
Summary: A month after Oliver left and summer is fading away





	One Month After

The days are getting cold.  
Some mornings we wake to rain but it clears away by the afternoon. Mom is talking of going home already. She starts to miss her friends when the sunny days fade away. She loves escaping the city and loves to return again in equal measures. Marzia went back to France last week. She forgave me, I don’t know what for but she did. A week after you left she made me go dancing. I could see the signs this time too. She held my arm if others looked, danced closer with her head held high. She was wary of guys and girls looking. She says I’m bolder now, that I last longer. She said you taught me something.  
Did you? I don’t feel different. 

Dad says many people like both men and women. He listed Greek myths that mention the enjoyment of both. 

I went to Bergamo with dad last week. He had a meeting and I went to all the spots we visited. Is it harder for me being here surrounded by all this or for you being so far from it? Maybe I’ll feel different in the city.  
——  
Heavy rain pelted against the villa windows two weeks later as Mrs Perlman called out instructions. Cases were being packed away into the cars of various relatives helping with the move. Upstairs Elio stood in his room holding billowy against his chest as he looked around. The room was tidy and half empty, anything he wanted for the winter packed and already taken away. Looking from the bed to the bathroom his face was clouded with emotions and memories. His room in the city never knew Oliver, would hold no memories of his presence. Would that ease the pain or increase it? Oliver was staying behind with the summer days and the ripe peaches. Moving to one of the single bed Elio sat down knowing this one was where they had been together. It’s springs didn’t creak as much as the other. Clutching the shirt with one hand he ran his hand over the pillow considering taking it too.  
When his name was called he stood and left the room choosing not to look back but instead to walk quickly as if ripping away a band aid fast.


End file.
